


Best friends

by Doggo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Morty being a shy and cute, Reader Insert, Sad with a Happy Ending, Some angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, both the reader insert and morty are 17 in this fic, hes such a sweetie show him love, male reader - Freeform, my first like actual fluff fic IDKK??, protecc him, there are NOT enough morty/reader fics like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggo/pseuds/Doggo
Summary: You are Morty's best friend but when you start to feel more for him, how will it end up? Spoiler: GAY AF





	Best friends

You only had one real friend for your senior year of high school. Well ok in most of your years in high school. Most of your friends all drifted in different directions and when you’d gotten back into the rhythm of anti-social tendencies, a new face pulled you back out. The two of you had been good friends for the past 3 months now. It was a slow start but once you and Morty came out of your shy corners of anti-socialism, the friendship just seemed to bloom seamlessly.

You both loved science and the same memes for the most part. You felt like he was a childhood friend you had known forever despite your only recent time meeting. You couldn’t deny though, that as of late, you felt your heart get almost too excited when he’d invite you for an outing just the two of you even if it was just video games or buying a cheeseburger. It was well, an odd feeling at first. You denied it completely. But what used to be normal bro hugs and relaxing together just the two of you,now made your chest feel fluttery. You weren’t exactly sure why or what had changed to make you feel this way but it only grew. And You didn’t want to lose your only friend you had... so you buried the feeling deep deep down.  
It was painful and for awhile now you’ve started to avoid Morty. You were running out of excuses as to why you couldn’t come over or hang out with him though and it just grew more painful each time.

And now today, he’s pushing you about it.  
Your tired eyes glance down to your phone, reading the text;  
[Morty]:Hey...uhh. I know you said you’ve been sick but-  
[Morty]: a-are you sure there’s nothing else bothering..y-you?? You haven’t been over in a week :(  
You take in a shaky breath. You can’t avoid him forever and you really don’t plan to. You swallowed hard and started typing.  
[You]: Nope! I’ve just had the flu and didn’t want to get you sick hahah!  
[You]: I do feel a bit better today so maybe tomorrow we can meet up after classes and hang out..?  
Your hands shook with anxiety. You had to get over these feelings and the only way was to pretend they weren’t there, and go on like normal.  
[Morty]: That sounds good to me!! :D  
[Morty]: See you then!  
Your lips pulled at the corners into a soft smile and you ran your fingers through your bangs. A drifting thought pulled the image of an adorable excited Morty and you felt your cheeks heating up but shook your head. “N-no! I can’t think like that any more” Your voice dipped and you inhaled.  
You pulled your soft blankets over your form and curl up tiredly. “Everything will go back to normal, you’ll see..” You told yourself quietly and eased to sleep.

\---  
The next day you awoke with an excited pep in your step. The Autumn air was crisp enough for you to wear your favourite black hoodie and jeans. The day went by smoothly and for the most of your classes you could only feel the pang of excitement drumming in your chest. You watched the clock every now and then, groaning annoyedly that it wasn’t going by fast enough.  
“Alright, I hope you all have a good weekend!” The teacher’s words finally becoming relevant to you and you perk up quickly. He mentioned something about needing to study and you quickly wrote down what was needed before bolting out of the class.

Man i can’t wait to play video games and beat him at smash bros again! Your lips pulled high into a grin. You still felt a little bit nervous but ignore it the best you can. You exhaled slowly and ran a hand through your hair as you made your way to the spot you and Morty always met up after school. And there he was, your best friend. He had a red letterman’s jacket on over his usual yellow t-shirt, dark jeans as well. “Hey! Morty!” You called out, waving a hand and he flicked his direction to you, a smile immediately appeared across his face. “Hey!” He seemed just as excited because when you approached him he yanked you into a firm bro hug. You blinked widely. This was a normal thing the two of you did but it made your breath stop in your throat. “L-long time no see,eh? He muttered and let go,cocking one of his eyebrows at you and you chuckle. “Heh, yeah. I Think you’ve grown a whole 2 inches Morty” You teased at the shorter teenager and he huffs, rolling his eyes playfully. He was always a bit shorter than you and you never let him hear the end of it. “C’mon let’s ditch this joint” He nods in agreement, turning on his heel and in the direction of his house. You followed afterward. The walk was a bit more silent then you would have liked but in truth, you were just enjoying being in his company once again and you had a feeling he felt the same. You notice him glance over to you a few times, as if he wanted to say something but never did. You, yourself were a bit too uneasy with your own thoughts to say anything right now too, so it ended up quiet the whole way.

“Welcome home, Morty! Oh! Your friend is here with you.” Beth welcomed the two of you inside. She smiled to you. “I’m glad to see you’re feeling better, Morty has been quite worried about you!” She giggles in an amused manner and Morty’s shoulders tense. “A-Ah y-yeah i.. uh just wanted to make sure you weren't dying or something s-so i could beat your high score in smash bros!! You aren’t dying until i beat you at least once” He chuckled awkwadly and fiddled with his own hands before starting for the stairs. You felt puzzled, he was acting differently for sure but the thought of him worrying about you made your chest tighten. Beth let out another huff of laughter, leaving into the living room.

You quickly followed after Morty up the stairs and into his room. Aah...  
His room always smelled nice, it smelled like him, which well sounds creepy but really it was just a comforting feeling. You dropped your backpacks on the floor near the door and he closed it so nobody could ease-drop while the two of you talked. You sat on the rug on the floor and he joined you, shuffling his phone out of his pocket, glancing at it for a second before putting it away again.  
It was silent for a moment until he spoke up. “S-so” He looked around the room for a moment then back to you. “U-uhmm..-W-what do you wanna do?” He questions you, trying to smile a bit. You tap your chin. “Smash bros.?” You reply with a grin and his lips widen. “S-sounds good to me!” He chimes. Morty had an old school game cube, with many a games but your favourite was Smash brothers, and so was Morty’s.  
He slides you a controller and the familiar handheld device made you feel more at home already. Soon the two of you were shouting at each other on who would beat the other. “HAH! YOU CAN’T BEAT ME!” You grin and he shoves at your shoulder lightly. “AW GEEZ! THAT’S CHEATING” He whines when you win for the 3rd time in a row. You lean your head back against the side of the bed, a smug expression on your face. “Come on Morty, you can do better than that!” You tease and he playfully frowns at you. “Y-you know, i actually don’t mind it too much this time” He grins slightly awkwardly, glancing down. “E-even if...I-I keep loosing my game, i’m glad at least y-you’re the one whos beating me” Your smile disappears and though your expression was of confusion, your chest tight again and warm. You weren’t even sure what he meant by that but you could feel a burning feeling over your cheeks.

  
“O-oh yeah.! I’m glad i’m back here playing with you too, and of course beating you at every game is my only true goal in life!” Your heart thumped faster as you tried to push casual conversation. “Things w-were surely boring without you aa-around” You looked to the side, trying to tease but you only felt your cheeks blush further. You noticed Morty shuffled in his spot, his hands dug deep into his pockets. It was silent aside from the paused menu screen of smash bros. in the background.  
He finally broke the silence, not looking at you directly. “Hey uhm.. Y-you know how i asked you last night if something was bothering you?” Your eyes widened and your throat felt tight. You hesitantly nod in response. “I-if I have or ever do end up doing something t-to make you uncomfortable, j-just let me know,ok?” He looked at you with a saddened expression and your heart melted. Was he blaming himself for your lack of time with him this week? N-no this was... this wasn’t. You quickly shook your head and he looked up at you confused. “Morty N-no! You’ve never- I uh..” You squirmed. “You’ve never done anything to make me feel uncomfortable... in fact..quiet the opposite” He raised an eyebrow. “W-W-What do you mean??” His voice stuttered nervously.

“I lied when i said i was sick this week” You exhaled slowly through your nose, closing your eyes. A soft tear ran down your cheek. “M-morty..I was trying to avoid something like this, i didn’t want it to ruin our friendship” He watched in silence, eyebrows pushed into a concerned expression. “But i can’t keep lying b-because that is also ruining our friendship....I know you might hate me after this and I’d never ever want to risk that but at this point it hurts more keeping the truth from you”. You took in a deep breath and forced yourself to look up into his eyes. Your throat tightened as you opened your mouth to speak again. “I_I Love yo--” You had barely uttered the word ‘love’ before you felt a rough yank to your hoodie, soft, shaky hands pulling your face forward into a kiss. You froze, eyes as wide as the moon until they slowly dipped and closed.

  
Morty finally broke the kiss and pulled back with a very flustered expression. “O-oh ggeez.. I-I’m sorry I’m sorry I d-don't know why i just did t-t-t-that-” He quickly tried to apologize. You silence him as you reach up and hold either side of his face gently, pulling him in for another kiss. His body eased and as you pulled back the two of you locked eyes, faces burning red. “I love you Morty.” You finally said aloud and you could feel his breathing speed up. “I-I-I L-love you too” He muttered, pulling you closer as he wrapped his arms around your torso. He looks up at you, blushing brightly. “I was worried” He started, finding your hands and curling his own fingers with yours. “That you had found out i h-had feelings for you” His voice was shaky. “A-and that’s why you w-were avoiding me” He looked away shyly. Your eyebrows dipped into a worried expression. “Oh Morty” You speak softly, pulling him against your chest,cuddling his form gently. “There is nothing you could have or ever do to make me leave, Morty. You’re stuck with this gay nerd” You smile down to him and he blushes harder. “A-aw geez...” Your fingers stay intertwined, and your heart feels so full. He leans his head in to give you another kiss. “T-this is way better than smash bros” He teases, now resting his head in the crook of your shoulder, buried in the hoodies softness. You exhale, your entire form felt warm and fluttery. “You can say that again” You hum, basking in his warmth and love. “I’m glad you’re my best friend” He softly comments, and you sigh in a comfortable manner. “Me too.”  
“Best friends forever” ♥


End file.
